Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3}{5k + 2} \times \dfrac{9k}{5}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 3 \times 9k } { (5k + 2) \times 5}$ $y = \dfrac{27k}{25k + 10}$